


At Aspern

by FemSanzo291



Series: Aspern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallow Makayla Rider as she goes through life as a student at the only magic school in all of the USA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello people I'm gonna start a story that has to do with an American Hogwarts.

* * *

My OC

Name: Makayla Rider

Nickname(s): Maka, Kayla(Only used by family)

Age:11

Gender: Female

Height: 4'7"

Weight: 95 lbs.

Blood status: Half-Blood

Birthday: September 2, 1999

Personality: She is a brave, strong, and loyal. She has a short temper that has always caused problems, because of accidental magic. She hates sudden loud noises because of how her mother died. She hates overly spicy food, and loves sweets.

Appearance: She has dark brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back. She has bangs that go down to her eyes. Her eyes are green that turn blue at the pupil. She has red, rectangular, plastic glasses. Her skin is tanned no matter what time of year it is.

Wand: Her wand is 10 3/4 in. Cherry wood with Phoenix feather core.

House: Not tellin'

Parents: Mark & Jenny Rider Mother killed by an explosion Father a pure blood

How she wears her uniform: She wears the black polo shirt, and black pants refusing to wear the skirt. Her robes are worn open.

What she wears instead of the uniform: She wears simple tee shirt and jeans or shorts. During colder weather she wears a boy's or man's jacket because she likes having pockets.

Hobbies: Playing percussion instruments, and the ocarina.

Quidditch: no

Where she lives: Cookevill, Tennessee Her home is a two story home with 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms. She sleeps on the bottom bunk of a bunk- bed.

Anything else: Her family embraces muggle habits like using electricity. She is part of very wealthy wizard and muggle families.

* * *

Prologue

I sat up in bed. I looked over to the alarm clock in the corner of my room. It said 5:35 a.m. I crawled off of my bed, and walked over to my bedroom door. I could hear the TV, meaning that my father was up, or that my mother was home. I pulled open my bedroom door. My dad was sitting in the recliner next to my bedroom door.

 

" Kayla what are you doing up?" dad asked.

 

" I just woke up," I answered.

 

" Back to the Kingston Fossil Plant disaster(1). 3 people have been killed and several more are injured. Of the three killed there has only been one positive ID. That person was 29 year old Jenny Rider," the news person said.

 

" Mommy," I whimpered.

 

I could fill the tires running down my cheeks. I felt my father's arms wrap around me.

* * *

I jolted awake causing my forehead to it one of the wrongs of the ladder.

 

'Its been 2 years since I've had that dream,' I thought while rubbing my forehead.

 

'And it's been almost three since we moved away from Kingston.'

* * *

That acutely happened it was a coal fly ash slurry spill. I couldn't find if anybody was killed or injured, so that was made up. It happened on a Monday morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I only own the plot and the Rider family!

* * *

(Makayla's POV)

I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. The room I'd had since we moved here when I was 8. Still rubbing my achy forehead I crawled off of my bed. Putting my feet on the carpet floor I realized just what time it was 6:45.

"Alic! Jin!" I yelled, "Why didn't you wake me earlier!"

I heard the twins chorus back, "Didn't want to wake you!"

"Damn brats," I muttered.

I stood up unlocked my bedroom door, and walked out into the hall. The house was silent except for the TV in the family room. I could here a program that definitely wasn't the news so dad had already left for work. I walked over to the stairwell to notice the mail on the floor just inside of the door.

"Alic has the owl mail came yet!?" I yelled.

"Nope!" he yelled back.

I picked up the mail, and flipped though it. Most of it was junk, but there were 3 bills in the pile so I walked back up the stairs to my father's study and placed them on the desk. I then walked back down to the stairs to see Alic standing just past the stairs. He had a look of sadness on his face.

Alic has dark brown hair while Jin has light brown hair. They both have mom's crystal blue eyes. They are both 4'2", and are 5 years old.

"Al what's up?" I asked

"What happened to mom?" he asked.

"Mom... She died when you just two you know that right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"She... She was killed in an explosion," I said.

"Do you have a picture of all four of us?" he asked.

I nodded. "Al, have you and Jin ate yet?" I asked.

"No," he answered.

"Then go get the bread and jam ready while I go get the picture," I said.

He nodded, and ran off. Then for the second time that day I walked up the steps, but instead of stopping at dad's study I walked down three more doors to the master bedroom. I pushed open the door and walked over to dresser. The picture I was looking for was sitting right on top of the dresser. I picked it up. It was the last picture we had of all four of us together. Mom was holding a two- year old Jin, and dad was holding a two- year old Alic. I was standing in-between mom and dad. I walked out of the master bedroom, and down stairs. I then walked down the hall to the kitchen glad to see that Al had followed my request of getting the bread and jam. There were 4 slices of bread out on the counter in front of the toaster .

"Jin just two this morning?" I asked.

Jin could eat a whole loaf of bread if he wanted to.

"Yes," he answered.

I put the picture on the counter, and then pulled out two more slices of bread for myself. I started with toasting two slices of bread, one for Alic, and one for Jin. Once they were done I put them on plates and handed them to my brothers. I then turned to put two more slices when Jin asked, "What did you put on the counter when you came in here?"

"Tell you after breakfast," I answered.

"K," Jin said.

After the two slices of bread were done; I put them on another plate for myself. Then I put the last two slices in the toaster. As I waited for the last two slices to get done I put strawberry jam on one slice, and grape on the other. Once that was done the other two slices were done as well. I put them in the plates that happened to reappear on the counter. I then sat down at the table, and ate my two slices while the twins ate there other slices. After we got done an owl started pecking at the window. I stood, and walked over to the window to open it. I noticed that it was addressed to me. I opened the window, and the owl flew in. It dropped the letter on the counter before taking off again.

"You said that you were going to tell me what you put on the counter earlier," Jin said.

I walked over to where I had put the last family photo.

"Jin you know that mom died when you were two right?" I asked.

"Yes," Jin said.

"I told Alic this earlier,but.. mom she died in an explosion when you were just two. Alic wanted to see a picture of mom so I brought the last picture we had of her," I stated.

I let them see the picture.

"When was this taken?" Alic asked.

"December 20, 2008," I answered.

"Two days before mom died," Jin said

"Yes," I muttered.

I walked back over to the counter, and picked up the letter. I had know that it was addressed to me when the owl had got here; because I could see Ms. On the letter, and the only girl here is me.

 

_Ms. M Rider_

_2563 Wild Rd._

_Cookevill_

_Tennessee_

 

Was written on the front in cobalt blue ink. I flipped to over to she the Aspern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry coat of arms. It was an A surrounded clockwise from the left, a cat whose tail split into near the end for Nekomata, then a sea monster representing Leviathan, next was a wolf representing Warg, lastly was a bird representing Huma. I broke the seal on the back, and pulled out the letter.

 

_Aspern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Matthew Rickman_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Rider,_

_We are please to say that you will have been accepted into Aspern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please obtain the inclosed list of supplies._

_Term begins on September 1. We await for your owl by no later than August 5._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Malcolm Able_

_Deputy Headmaster_

 

I looked at the seconded sheet of paper to see that the only things I needed to get were; a wand, brass scales, and the uniform.

"Kayla what you reading?" Jin asked.

"My acceptance letter into Aspern," I answered.

 I turned to see my brothers just staring at me.

"What now?" I asked.

It stayed silent for a little while. Then Alic said, "But I thought if you didn't get acceptance letter by your 11th birthday you weren't magical."

"It's only because my birthday is just after the cut off date that I didn't get one last year," I said.

Jin walked up to me, and handed back the picture.

* * *

Dad got home that night around 6. He had brought back Japanese food for dinner.

"So what came in the mail today?" dad asked as he put the food on the table.

My dad has dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Muggle or Owl?" I asked.

"Both," he answered

"There were three bills in the Muggle mail, and my Aspern acceptance letter came today by owl," I answered.

"We'll go get what you need from Cumberland Alley tomorrow," dad said.

I went to bed that night happier than I had been in 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on FanFiction.net.


	3. Chapter 3

(Makayla's POV)

I was walking down Cumberland Alley when I saw a girl with hip length red hair. We walked right past her on the way to Alston's wand shop. It was the only wand shop in east Tennessee. We walked into it. The store was filled to the brim with wands.

An older man came from around the corner and said, "Ah, you must be Ms. Makayla Rider."

"Yes," I said.

 He went over to where the wands were sitting, and pulled out a box. He opened it and handed it to me. I gave it a wave and it shot green sparks.

 "God, I've had that wand seance the end of the First Wizarding war in Britain," the man said.

 I did the math in my head. 30 years ago this wand was made.

 "It's a 10 ¾ in. cherry wood wand, with a phoenix feather core," the man said.

* * *

September 1

As I walked into the train station in Knoxville, TN. I noticed a lot more kids than I thought I would with trunks of stuff.

 "Alic! Jin! Get your skinny little butts over this instant!" dad yelled.

Alic and Jin came running back over to us. We then made way to platform 8. As we reached it I could see more and more of the people with the trunks. They started to walk through the barrier at the 8th platform. I ran through it and reached the other side. There was a cobalt blue train sitting on the tracks.

"So... I'll be seeing you guys at Christmas," I said.

"See you Kayla," Alic said.

"I promise I'll write," I said.

I walked over to the train and got on. I took one last look at my family before getting on the train. I found a booth to sit down in and took out my sketchbook and pencils. I opened my sketchbook to where I had stopped this morning. A girl came over and sat down across from me. She had dark brown hair in a pixie cut, and brown eyes. She had on a pair of blue jeans and a purple tee shirt. She pulled out a book, and started to read it.

* * *

About half way through the train ride a book was thrown, and it hit me in the back of my head. I picked it up to see that it was a French volume of D. Gray- Man.

Then a girl with hip length red hair, her bangs go to her chin, blue eyes and was very pale. She had on a black strapless dress. It was tight till it reached her waist, where there's a wide light blue ribbon tied in a bow in the back and from there flares out and reaches her knees in the front and her calves in the back, and she had on black knee high boots that have 4 in. heels.

"Can you give that back to me?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," I said while handing it back to her.

She turned to leave when I said, "You like anime and manga?"

She turned back to me and said, "Yes."

"Do you want to sit with me?" I asked.

"Sure, just let me go get my stuff," she said.

She walked away, and I started to put away my stuff. She came back, but before she sat down she bent over and picked something up. She sat down and put the thing on the table. I look at it to realize that it was my family picture.

"Thank you for picking it up.." I trail off not knowing her name.

"My name is Aaralyn Abbey, but you can call me Aria. What's your name?" Aria said.

"My name is Makayla Rider," I said.

"Can I call you Kayla?" Aria asked.

"No," I answered.

"Who's in the picture?" Aria asked.

"That's my father, and he's holding my younger brother Alic. Standing next to them is my mother holding my brother Jin. I'm standing in the middle. This was taken on December 20, 2008," I answered.

"Your mom looks like she's part Japanese," Aria said.

I could feel the tears prickling at the edges of my eyes.

"She was half Japanese. She died two days after this picture was taken," I answered.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"It's O.K. You didn't know," I said

And for the rest of the trip we talked about anime and manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down.  
> Now the only thing I own is Makayla Rider and the plot.  
> The girl that sat down across from Makayla belongs to FrozenFlamingFire on FanFiction, and Aria belongs to Madam Cross Marian on FanFiction.


	4. Chapter 4

(Makayla's POV)

The train stopped at Arataya Village. It was the last settlement before Aspern School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most people who live in Arataya were witches or wizards. We could see the tops of the tallest towers from where we were.

As we stepped out onto the platform we could hear someone calling, "First years! I need first years over here!"

We followed the sound of the voice with all of the other first years. There were a lot of first years. Most of them were only 11, and won't be turning 12 till next year.

"Fan i det mesta, det finns så många människor. Jag hatar så många människor. Det är högljutt. Till högt,*" I muttered.

"Was that Swedish?" Aaralyn asked.

"Yes," I answered.

We were taken to the edge of the lake and told to get in the boats.

"Only two to a boat!" the person yelled.

Me and Aria go into a boat, and they started out on there own. Eventually we could see the castle. It was pretty intimidating from the boats, but I knew that it would come to be my second home.

"Toivon vain, että se ei aina se ääneen,**" I whispered.

"That was Finnish was it not?" Aria asked.

"Yeah," I said.

We had this thing going on were when we spoke in different languages if the other could guess what language was we'd not have to do a dare. If we couldn't, well we had to do a dare. So far I've not missed a guess, nor has Aaralyn. I've also found out that she can speak; English, Portuguese, Latin, and French. I've also learned that she once lived in France.

The boats got into single file line to go into the boat house. Ours was one of the first ones in line. It went into the boat house and stopped to allow us to get out. I stood, and stepped out of the boat. It felt nice to be back on solid ground. We joined the rest of the students in waiting for the others.

"Possumus auferre ab homine stare?***" I asked Aria.

"That was Latin, and sure," Aria said.

We walked over to the edge of the dock were the empty boats were passing us.

"Don't like a lot of people do you?" Aria asked.

"No, it's not that," I said.

"Then what?" Aria asked.

"I don't like loud noises when they're not in the form of music. Even then I have to be careful. If not..." I trailed off at the end impressed about what happens.

"If not what?" Aria asked.

"Magiae talis agri. Plerique iam illud, sed non possum non cum clamore accedit ad gradus altitudinis,****" I answered.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about, Maka. Everybody has those problems from time to time," Aaralyn said.

"I guess, but not when there almost 12," I whispered.

"When's your birthday?" Aria asked.

"September 2," I answered.

"Everybody follow me, and stay close!" the person yelled.

We walked up a set of stairs, and through a door that led into the castle. The main entrance was quite large. The person led us up a flight of steps to a large set of doors. Another teacher was standing at the top of the steps.

She long black hair that went to her waist. I couldn't tell the color of her eyes from where I was standing. She had on green robes. Her skin was tan. She reminded me of my mother.

"Maka," Aaralyn whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"You have a weird look on your face," she whispered.

"She reminds me of my mother," I whispered.

"From here you will be sorted into your houses. They will by your family while you're here. You good deeds will earn you points, and your misgivings will lose your house points," the teacher said.

We were led into the mess hall. There were four long tables with a different banner over each. The one on the far left had an emerald sea serpent on gold. The next was a red bird on a dull orange. Then you had a cobalt blue wolf on royal purple banner. The last one was a silver nekomata on a black banner. The teacher led us up through the middle of the four tables. There was a small platform where all of our teachers sat.

"Now when I call your name you are to come up here, and take hold of this crystal ball. It will change to the main color on one of the banners. That will be your house," the teacher announced.

"Abbey, Aaralyn," was the first name called.

I watched as Aria walked up to where the teacher stood. She took the crystal ball in hand. After about a minute it turned gold.

"Leviathan," the teacher said.

“Cade, Elizabeth”

“Warg”

“Cade, Katherine”

“Nekomata.”

It went on like this, and I basically tuned the teacher out till she called, "Erlandson, Chaela." Who turned out to be the girl who sat across from me on the train.

"Nekomata," the teacher said after about a minute.

“Hearst, Autumn.”

“Huma.”

I tuned right back out till the first l letter last name was called.

“Lanster, Edward.”

“Warg.”

"Rider, Makayla," the teacher called.

I walked up to her and took the ball in hand. I noticed that the teacher's eyes were crystal blue. I stood there for about a minute when it turned gold. I handed it back to the teacher and walked over to where Aria was sitting. After the last kid was sorted the teacher in the middle stood and said, "Let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the table. I got a plate full, and started to eat. My head was hurting on how loud it had gotten in the mess, but I could bear it as long as someone near me doesn't shout. After the food was cleared away the teacher in the middle stood again.

He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Now, I'm Headmaster Matthew Rickman. Welcome first years, and welcome back everybody else. Now the outer walls are forbidden for anybody to go near. Your head of house will escort you first years to your common room," he said.

"First year Leviathans come this way!" the teacher that had done the sorting yelled.

There were 8 of us total. We walked over to her and she said, "My name is Yuki Wakana. I'm your head of house. If you have any troubles getting settled in please come and find me," she said.

She led us down a stairwell. Then down the hall to a dead-end. Ms. Wakana bent over and pulled up the 3rd floor board from the right. That caused a section of the wall to slide away to reveal a staircase. We went down the stairs to wear there were three doors.

"That one leads to the common room," Ms. Wakana said while pointing at the door I the middle.

"That one leads to the girl's dorms," she pointed at the door on the far right, "and that one to the boy's."

She opened the door to the common room, and said, "Will a 7th year boy please come out here?"

A boy with dark blond hair and green eyes came out.

"First year boys please come this way," he said.

The took them threw the door to their dorms.

"Girls follow me please," Ms. Wakana said.

She led us into our dorm area. This hall was a bit brighter than the one before it.

"There will be two girls per room. I'll visit each pair before I leave to go to my own quarters," she started, "There are two empty rooms. That one, and that one."

One of the doors she pointed at was right next to all the others, while the other was a ways away from them.

"Aaralyn and I will share a room," I said.

We grabbed our trunks and went into the room that was away from the other rooms. We opened the door to see a large room. There were three doors. One was exactly across from the one into the room, the other two were on the walls on my left and on my right. There were two beds across from each other. They were pushed up against the same walls that had the other two doors. There were a total of 6 bookcases in the room, four on one side, and two on the other. They all went up to the ceiling which I just now noticed was higher than a floor tall. There were two desks in the room also. The floors were plush carpets.

"Chouette!^" Aria yelled.

"French, and which side of the room do you want?" I asked.

"Yes, and this side," She said while pointing to the side with four bookshelves.

I walked over to what would be my bed for 7 years, and put my trunk down on it. I opened my trunk and started emptying it. The first things that I got out of my trunk were my sketchbook, and pencils which I set aside. Then I pulled out a few ocarinas. The next few things that I pulled out would surprise anyone who knew that my ears were sensitive to loud noises, percussion instruments. From the standard Olds set to the timpani, and everything in between. On the bottom of my trunk were the books I had brought with me, and clothes.

I put everything where I wanted it. I found out that the door that was across from the entrance was the door to the bathroom, and the other door led to a closet.

Our bathroom had two sinks, two baths, and a toilet. There were cabinets under the sinks.

As I was sliding my trunk into my closet the door opened. I turned to see Ms. Wakana walk into the room. I also got a good look at Aria's side of the room. She had filled up all but three of the shelves in her bookshelves, and had a baby grand piano, a cello, harp, and violin.

"Wow, I knew the rooms grew to be large enough to fit their occupants, but I've never seen one this big," Ms. Wakana said.

"So what do you need to talk to us about?" Aria asked.

"Other than putting a silencing charm so your room so you don't bother other students, yes. Makayla I noticed in the mess when some one near you yelled; you'd flinch," Ms. Wakana said.

"Yes, my ears are sensitive to loud noises," I said.

"But you play percussion instruments which are quite loud. What's up with that?" she asked.

"We don't really know. I've been to a bunch of medical centers - Muggle, and magical alike - but they've never found anything wrong," I answered.

"O.K. then. Anything you two need?" she asked.

"No," Aria, and I said at the same time.

She left us.

That night I fell asleep quite quickly for not being at my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the Rider Family and plot. Aaralyn belongs to Madame Cross Marian. Chaela belongs to FrozenFlamingFire. Katherine and Elizabeth belong to Harry Ginny Potter Forever. Autumn belongs to HpHgPjGone. Edward belongs to coolcam1111, who is also my beta. All onFanFiction.  
> For those who don't know, the Olds percussion set is a snare, and xylophone.  
> Translation time  
> *Shit, there are so many people. I hate so many people. It's too loud. Too loud.  
> **I just hope it wont always be this loud.  
> ***Can we stand away from other people?  
> ****My magic runs wild. By now most people have it under control, but I can not when the noise level gets too high.  
> ^Cool, awesome, great, etc. This was translated by Madame Cross Marian.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning at six am. I walked over to my closet, and opened it. I pulled out my uniform. My uniform was a black polo shirt, black pants. I then walked over to the bathroom. I took a short hot shower. I got dressed in my uniform. Then I walked back into the bedroom. I walked over to the door, and opened it. Once out of my room I walked down to the common room. I opened the door and looked into the room. There was two older girls in the room.

 

One had light brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She had on her uniform, and robes. The other girl had blond hair, gray eyes, and pale skin.

 

"Do you need something?"the blond asked.

 

"When does the mess start serving breakfast, and when does classes start?" I asked.

 

"Breakfast starts in 20, and classes start on Monday," the brown head said.

 

"Thanks," I said.

 

"Your welcome," the blond said.

 

"Little advice don't leave the dorms without your robes on," the brown-haired one said.

 

I walked back down to my room, and when I opened the door I saw Aria sitting up in bed.

 

"How long have you been up?" She asked.

 

"For about 10 minutes," I answered.

 

"When is breakfast?" She asked.

 

"20 minutes," I answered.

 

She got out of bed and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a black skirt, and a blue polo. She then walked into the bathroom. She came back out right as I pulled out my quill and paper. I had already pulled out my robes, and put them on.

 

Aria's skirt came down to her mid-thigh. She then walked over to her closet once more, and pulled out her robes. She slid them on and closed them at her waist. She pulled out a thick blue ribbon and wrapped around her waist. She then tied it of to the left side.

 

"Let's head down to breakfast," Aria said.

 

"Yeah," I agreed.

 

We walked out of our room and to the entrance of our rooms. We didn't know how to get out of the hall, but two older boys showed us how. You tap on the section that slides away, and it slides back just how it does when. You pull on the floor board outside. We walked with them to the mess because to be truthful I'm pretty sure that we would get lost on the way back up. Once in the mess we walked over to a more scudded part of the table. We sat down in time to see the owls fly in with the mail. Five of the owls came over to me and dropped wrapped packages. All, but three of the owls few off right after deliverance the packages.

 

"What's with all these packages? Did you forget all this stuff?" Aria asked.

 

"I told you last night that my birthday is today," I answered.

 

"How old are you?" Aria asked.

 

"12 now," I answered.

 

I pulled the smallest packages towards me and tore of the paper. Once I had gotten the paper off a note fell away from the box. I picked it up and read it.

 

It said;

 

_Dear sissy,_

_Don't let Jin know that I was the one to get you this._

_From your brother,_

_Alic_

 

I opened the box to see a new Zelda 12 hole ocarina. It was the one that was you used in Ocarina of Time.

 

"Scheiß Alic bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben Sie eine Tonne,*" I muttered.

 

"German, and I'd have to agree," Aria said

 

I unwrapped two more to find girly skirts that I'm never going to wear.

 

'Those two must have come from my mom's family,' I thought.

 

The next package I decided to unwrap was a long skinny one. When I took off the paper a letter fell off, and it read;

 

_Dear Kayla,_

_Got these for you. I hope you like them, and don't tell Alic that they were from me._

_Your brother,_

_Jin_

I opened the package thoroughly surprised. What he had got me were a pair of drumsticks, but not any drum sticks. These were cherry wood, and were shorter than a slandered pair of drumsticks. The wood wasn't just any type of cherry wood either. They were made out of the same type of cherry wood as my wand; Japanese cherry wood.

 

"Damn, Jin haben Sie versucht zu tun, dein Bruder?** I whispered.

 

"German again," Aria said.

 

"Yes," I answered.

 

The last package wasn't much bigger than the one that Alic had given me. I unwrapped it, and a letter fell from it. The letter read,

 

_Dear Makayla,_

_I hope you liked every thing you got this year. What house did you get into? Oh, and before I forget if you got any skirts that you need me to transfigure,  just send them to me. Before you ask, yes your brothers paid for the things they got you._

_We have new neighbors too. They are magical. They have a daughter in your year too. That's been were your brothers stay while I'm at work. The man said that his last name is Abbey._

_Sincerity,_

_Mark Rider_

 

I opened the box to find both a wand holster, and one that fits my new ocarina. I then set everything aside to eat breakfast. As I was finishing my 3rd plate of pancakes another owl came swooping in. I immediately recognized it as the owl that dad used when he was sending something from work. I held out my arm for the owl to land on. It landed smoothly on my arm, and held out its leg so I could undo the letter.

 

When I finished uniting the letter the owl hopped off of my arm and onto the table.

 

"What's up?" Aria asked.

 

"How did you know that something was wrong?" I asked.

 

"It's written on your face," she answered.

 

I opened up the letter. It was written in my dad's messy writing. It said:

 

_Makayla, take the second sheet up to the headmaster please. Alphonse won't take mail to anyone else, nor let anyone else take of the letters, but as you know he's the fastest owl._

 

I stood and spotting the headmaster sitting at the head table I ran towards him.

 

"What do you need?" he asked.

 

"My father requested me to give this to you," I said while handing him the second sheet of paper. He took the paper as Alphonse came to perch on my shoulder.

 

"I need to write a reply," he said.

 

"I have ink, paper, and a quill," I said.

 

I pulled out the paper, quill, and ink. He took the items and quickly wrote out a reply. He folded the paper and handed it to me to tie to Alphonse's leg.

 

"To father," I said.

 

Alphonse took off, and was out of the mess before most could blink. I walked back to the table, and sat down.

 

"What was that about?" Aria asked.

 

"Not sure, but I think we'll find out soon enough," I answered.

 

"That owl just about took out my eye," one boy said.

 

"That was your fault if you tried to pet him," I said.

 

"I didn't!" the boy yelled.

 

"He did," Aria said.

 

Ms. Wakana came up behind the boy who was sitting across from me.

 

"Ms. Rider, Ms. Abbey come with me," she said.

 

We stood. I grabbed my stuff, and we followed after her. She led us to an abandoned classroom. She closed the door. After a few minutes the headmaster came into the room.

 

"Ms. Rider your father sent that letter right?" he asked.

 

"Yes, my father sent it using Alphonse. He's the fastest owl my father can use, but I'm the only person that can touch him so I know that had to be important," I answered.

 

"You're right about the important, but when do you think the letter was sent?" he asked.

 

"Two hours at the most," I said.

 

"Why do you need me?" Aria asked.

 

"Your father, Ms. Abbey. Do you know why he wanted to move so much?" he asked.

 

"My father never gave me any damn reason. He just said that he was going to move the family right after the start of the school year. At first I thought that he was going to move us closer to the school, but no he moved us to some backwater town farther away from here," Aria said

 

"Hey, Cookevill is not a backwater town!" I yelled.

 

"How did you know where my family moved to?" Aria asked.

 

"Because of this letter," I said while pulling out the birthday letter from father.

 

She took the letter, and read it.

 

"Fine," She muttered.

 

She handed the letter back to me.

 

"Well Ms. Abbey, your father worked for the European Ministry of Magic, right?" the headmaster asked.

 

"Yes, until I was 8. Then we moved to the US," Aria asked.

 

"Your father did he ever work for the US's Ministry? At any level," he asked.

 

"Yes, for a short while he worked for the state's highest level when we lived closer. Then when we moved to Tennessee he worked for Tennessee's Ministry of Magic, why?" Aria asked.

 

"He was taken from your family home early this morning," the headmaster said.

 

Aria look like she was about to break down at that. I heard a tapping on the window. I looked over at the window to see Alphonse tapping at the window. I walked over to the window, and opened it. Alphonse came in and landed on my shoulder. I then held out my arm, and he hopped down onto my arm. Then he held out his leg to give me the note. I took it from his leg, and he went back to perching on my shoulder. Then I unroll the letter, and like earlier there were two sheets. The first one was to me. It said;

 

_Makayla as long as you're with the headmaster, and Aaralyn you can read the other sheet aloud._

 

I switched to the other sheet of paper.

 

"What did the paper say Maka?" Aria asked.

 

"That I'm to read out the other sheet aloud," I answered.

 

_"Dear all those with Makayla,_

_"It is as you fear Mr. Rickman. They have come to find all those who knew Albus Dumbledore, and their families. The European Ministry is sending some of their auror to help us protect the school. I fear that it won't be enough. That said, can I trust you to take any letter you need delivered to me to my daughter? Makayla I'm going let you keep Alphonse with you."_

 

"What did you fear?" Aria asked.

 

"I feared that some of the groups that were with the Death Eaters would be going after some of the people who were with Dumbledore, or just after people like those who opposed Voldemort," he answered.

 

"I thought that many of those people were imprisoned in Azkaban?" I asked.

 

"That is true. There is very few Death Eaters, that after the war weren't imprisoned. There is a family that all, but few members by the end of the second war weren't imprisoned or killed. Do either of you know that family, and the members who weren't imprisoned?" he asked

 

"It was the Black family. The members who were pure blood and survived without going to Azkaban were: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Author, Molly, William, Charles, Percy, George, Ronald, and Ginevra Weasley," I answered.

 

"Correct," the headmaster said.

 

"My father went to Hogwarts in his 7th year for the TriWizard Tournament," Aria said.

 

"Then that's why your family's being targeted," he said.

 

"Just because he wanted to try to win the tournament!" Aria yelled.

 

"Yes sadly," he said.

 

I walked over to the window.

 

"Owlery アルフォンスのところに行ってください,***" I said.

 

I opened the window, and Alphonse few out of it.

 

"Japanese," Aria said.

 

"Did your father train him in Japanese?" the headmaster asked.

 

"No, my mother did. That's why only some of the orders can be done in English," I answered.

 

"Ms. Wakana please got get the other heads of houses please," the headmaster ordered.

 

"Right away," she said.

 

She walked out of the room. About three minutes later all four heads were in the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shit, Alic this must have cost a ton.  
> **Damn, Jin trying to out do your brother?  
> ***Go to the owlery, Alphonse.


	6. Chapter 6

We watched as the heads came into the room. Ms. Wakana came over to stand near us. The first head to come in had greasy brown hair, and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a white button up shirt, black pants, a green tie, and black robes. We was about 6'2".

 

The next one was about 5'6". She had platinum blonde hair, hazel eyes, and had fair skin. She had on a light blue dress, and light green robes on.

 

The next head to come in had brown hair up in a bun, gray eyes, and fair skin. She had on a black ankle length back robes worn closed. She was about 5'3".

 

"Headmaster why did you call for us? Why are two kids in here as well?" the man asked.

 

"In due time, Mr. Alexander," Mr. Rickman said.

 

"So, why did you call us here?" the woman with her hair in a bun asked.

 

"I called you here because, people who synthesize with Death Eaters have started to move," the headmaster said.

 

"I guess that's a good reason to call all of us together, but that doesn't enplane the kids," Mr. Alexander said.

 

"The kids are Ms. Makayla Rider, and Ms. Aaralyn Abbey. Ms. Abbey's father was the first victim, and Ms. Rider's father was the one to owl about. Mr. Rider also works at the ministry. He said that the European ministry will be sending auror this way," Mr. Rickman said.

 

"What do you need us to do?" Ms. Wakana asked.

 

"I need you to get your students together and tell them about this incident," Mr. Rickman said.

 

"Yes sir," all four said.

 

"Makayla, Aaralyn come along," Ms. Wakana said.

 

We walked back to the common room. All of the Leviathans were sitting around the common room. We sat down at a close couch. We ended up sitting next to a pair of 3rd years.

 

"Students can I have your attention please!" Ms. Wakana yelled.

 

All talking stopped. Most of the students turned to look at Ms. Wakana.

 

"We got word that Death Eater sympathizers have started to move. This came by owl this morning," Ms. Wakana said.

 

"How do we know that this isn't just some prank?" one boy asked.

 

"It came by a ministry owl. One that won't allow himself to be touched by anybody other than Ms. Rider," she said.

 

Talking started up all around us.

 

"Can we go to our dorm?" I asked.

 

"Latin, and sure," Aria said.

 

We stood, and walked to our dorm. We were greeted by sweet silence. I put my stuff on my desk, and then flopped down onto my bed.

 

"Aaralyn," I said.

 

"Yeah, Maka?" she asked.

 

"Are you scared that you'll never see your father again?" I asked.

 

"Not really," Aria answered

 

"Why not?" I asked.

 

"Because even now my father says that he could have won the TriWizard Tournament," she answered.

 

"Yeah, but it's been years since that," I said.

 

I heard shuffling on the other side of the room. Then I could hear some of the most beautiful violin music. After a while I heard the door open and someone stepping into the room.

 

"Aaralyn you're quite good at playing the violin," Ms. Wakana said.

 

"Thanks," I heard Aria said.

 

"Makayla are you OK?" Ms. Wakana said.

 

I hear the steps come towards me.

 

"Maka, your mother died in a factory explosion, right?" Ms. Wakana said.

  
I nodded yes.  
  


"Do you remember anyone else that was killed, or injured?" she asked.

 

"No," I whispered.

 

"I'm not surprised you would have only been 9 right?" she asked.

 

I nodded yes.

 

"My sister was killed in the same explosion. I also can't stand loud noises. I've told the other teachers about your ear sensitivity. Can you tell me what happens when you reach your lements?" she said.

 

"I can't control my magic at all. The last time that happened I caused the pipes to rupture in the street," I whispered.

 

I heard her leave the room. Then the music started up again. I soon fell asleep.

 

When I woke up the room was empty. I stood and looked around the room. I straightened my robes, and walked down to the common room. When I opened the common room door my ears were bombarded with sound.

 

"Aria are you in here!?" I yelled.

 

Aria came running from the fray.

 

"Your finally awake," she said.

 

"Yeah," I said.

 

"Wanna go wander around the castle," Aria said.

 

I nodded yes. We walked out into the hall, and up towards the stairs. We walked around the castle for quite a while. Lost for the most time, but we had fun. We walked around eventually returning to the dorms after some time.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke to the sound of the shower running. I sat up, and looked over at Aria's bed, which was empty. I tossed my legs over the edge of the bed. I stood, and walked over to my closet. I pulled open the door, and as I was pulling out my robes Aria walked back into the room.

 

"You're awake," she said.

 

"Oh, put a cork in it. It's not that late. It really can't be that late because Alic, and Jin made sure that I'll never sleep past 6:30," I said.

 

I pulled off my night-shirt. I then heard a gasp from behind me. I turned to look at Aria.

 

"Those scars how did you get them?" she asked.

 

I continued to change as I said, "Right after my mother's death, my dad had a short problem with drinking. It didn't last very long, but during that time he often beat me. He never touched my brothers, and for that I was grateful," I said.

 

I walked over to the door.

 

"Maka, how long did the beatings last?" Aria asked.

 

"About a month. They didn't start right after her death though. Actually if I had to say they didn't start till right after he lost his Muggle job. Just after My brothers' 3rd birthday," I said.

 

"Did he ever apologize?" she asked.

 

"Oh, yeah. Every morning after he got drunk," I said.

 

We walked up to the mess, and sat down. I put 9 pancakes on my plate, and started to eat. Then the owls came flying in with the mail. Alphonse came to me he didn't have any mail. Ms. Wakana came down to me.

 

"We need Alphonse to send this," she said.

 

She handed me a small pech of paper. I took it. Alphonse landed on the table. He held out his leg. Then I tied the paper to his leg.

 

"父に," I said.

 

"What did you say?" Aria asked.

 

"To father," I answered.

 

Alphonse took off flying. I went back to eating. Then Ms. Wakana came down the table with our schedules.

 

"Here you go," she said while handing us our schedules.

 

I looked down at mine to see what classes we would go to today. It said Potions was first then we had Herbology, that was before lunch. After lunch we had History of Magic, Transfiguration, and Charms.

 

"Well, let's go get our cauldrons," Aria said.

 

I nodded. We walked back to our dorm. Once there we grabbed our cauldrons, ingredients, and books.

 

"Lets get our herbology texts too," I said.

 

"I was just thinking that," Aria said.

 

We got our stuff, and walked to potions. It was in room 7P. We quickly found the room. There was two other kids in the room. They weren't Leviathans. One of them had long wavy brown hair that reaches her mid-back and is blue at the bottom with light blue eyes and her skin was slightly tanned. The other had blond hair that went to her shoulders, gray eyes, and had lightly tanned skin.

 

"What house are you two from?" I asked.

 

"Warg," the brown-haired one said.

 

More students walked into the classroom. I noted that all, but the other two girls from Leviathan had come into the room. We sat down in the front of the classroom. Soon afterward Mr. Alexander walked into the room.

 

"Now some of you might not believe that potion making is magic, for there is little to do with your wand. Now have any of you ever brewed a potion?" he asked.

 

I raised my hand, a few other students did so too. Aria was one of many that didn't.

 

"More than normal. I'm going to call role now," he said.

 

"Abby, Aaralyn," he called.

 

"Here," Aria said.

 

"Cade, Elizabeth."

 

"Here," said the girl with blue tipped hair.

 

He eventually called the last name which was mine. I answered with a quick here. The other two Leviathan girls still hadn't shown up.

 

He started to lecture us on how to make a Cure for Boils potion. We had just got to the part that if you add the porcupine quills before taking your cauldron of of the heat you'll melt it and cause boils if you get any on you, when the two girls came into the classroom.

 

"Five points from Leviathan apeach girls. No back to what I was saying..." He said.

 

He set us to work not long after that.

 

"I've heard that he doesn't doc as many points if you're late to class, because your grade will suffer if you're not in here for the whole time," Elizabeth said.

 

"Really, will that would make since. My brothers tried to brew the cure for boils right before school started. They melted one of my father's good cauldrons. When my father asked me why I hadn't been watching them, I told him, 'They must have picked the lock, because I didn't let them in there.' I hadn't known that they had been in the room till I heard one of them scream," I said.

 

"What, you get to be home alone with your brothers?" she asked.

 

"Yeah, my mother died when I was 9, and my brothers were 2. My brothers have always seen me as their mother figure. They don't remember our mother at all. My dad didn't leave me home alone with them till I turned 11 thought," I answered.

 

At this point she said, "Oh, so you haven't been doing it for long."

 

"No, I have I turned 12 last Friday. You see my birthday is after the cut off date, so I started when I was 11 yes, but the day after I turned 12," I said.

 

I waved my wand at my cauldron at this point. I checked the time with my wand it was 8:15 am. Potions class lasted from 7 to 9:30 am. It was the longest class because you had to have enough time for the lecture on who to make the potion and to make it.

 

"How did your mother die?" Elizabeth asked.

 

"My mother was killed during in an explosion at the factory she worked at," I answered.

 

"Hey, Maka?" Aria asked.

 

"Yeah?" I asked.

 

"What type of cherry wood is your wand made of?" she asked.

 

"Japanese, why?" I answered.

 

"Because, that type of wand is excellent for brewing potions," Mr. Alexander said. I turned to see him standing behind me.

 

"Why are you using the time telling charm?" he asked.

 

"So I know when to add the horned slugs, and porcupine quills," I answered.

 

"6 points to Leviathan," he said.

 

He walked on to another set of students.

 

"Nice lie," Aria said.

 

"Wasn't a lie," I said.

 

Soon it was 9 am. I added the horned slugs, and right after I added the quills a scream pierced the air. I turned to who had screamed to see the two other girls from Leviathan covered in boils. I turned back to my potion. I finished it by the time Mr. Alexander asked, "Is anyone done with their potion, that is absolutely sure that you won't poison your classmate?"

 

I raised my hand. He came over to the desk that I was sitting at. He looked down at my potion.

 

"Do you have a phial and a scoop?" He asked.

 

I pulled out 3 phials and my scoop. He took the phials and scoop. He filled all three phials. He took two back to the two girls. I put a stopper in the one he left on the desk. I then put a label on it, and labeled it: Makayla Rider's Cure for Boils.

 

"Nicely done Ms. Rider, you managed to do a potion in your first try without poisoning your classmates, 20 points to Leviathan. Now you see what can happen if you miss even part of my class," Mr. Alexander said.

 

The rest of the day went on without any ascendent. Well other than us getting lost several times. I made a new friend as well, and her name was Elizabeth Cade.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

I woke this time to my snare being hit by something.

 

"Aria," I growled.

 

"Yes?" she asked.

 

"I'm going to fucken' kill you one of these days!" I yelled.

 

I got out of bed to change. It was only the second day of classes, and I didn't need to turn into those other Leviathan girls. I pulled off my shirt and pulled on the polo.

 

"Hey, Maka," Aria said.

 

"Yes?" I asked.

 

"How did you get the scar that runs with your spine?" Aria asked.

 

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask yesterday," I said.

 

I buttoned my robes closed for once.

 

"I had a surgery when I was little. Dad said it was because my spine was messed up when I was born. The scar never did fade," I answered.

 

We walked down to the mess. Elizabeth was sitting were we normally sat. Another girl sat with her. She had long wavy brown hair that looked like it would go to her legs, and it was pink at the bottom. We walked up to the pair and sat down. I noticed that the other girl looked very different to the girl sitting beside her. She had brown eyes, and pale skin.

 

"Hello, my name is Katherin Cade, but you can call me Kate," the girl said.

 

"I'm Makayla Rider," I said.

 

"My name is Aaralyn Abbey, but you can call me Aria," Aria said.

 

I grabbed a few pancakes.

 

"What classes do we have today?" Aria asked.

 

I pulled my schedule out. I looked under the Tuesday section to see that we had transfiguration first then flying, defense against the dark arts was next on the list, then we had lunch.

 

"We have transfiguration first," I answered.

 

She grabbed her stuff, and was out of the mess before I could say, "But it doesn't start till 8."

 

"Well, I better go find Aria. Nice meeting you Kate," I said.

 

I ran out of the mess, and down to the hall to the first stairwell. I might not look fast, but after years of chasing my brothers you get the hang of running, and dodging incoming things pretty well. I quickly caught up with Aria who had been caught running by Ms. Gentry. She was the divination teacher, and was hated by most people.

 

"Now do you care to explain why you were running?" She asked.

 

"I was trying to get to transfiguration," Aria panted out.

 

"First years' classes don't start for another hour. 30 points from Leviathan," she said.

 

She walked off. When I walked up to Aria she was absolutely fuming.

 

"Makayla, why didn't you tell me that class doesn't start till 8?" she asked in a quiet voice. I knew that she was absolutely pissed at me, and that she might just kill me too.

 

"You left the mess before I could tell you," I said.

 

She walked up to me.

 

"You know," she started, "I don't want to kill you. Do you know why that is?"

 

"Nope," I started, "but you're going to tell me aren't you?"

 

"You are the only person here who can play 'Music of the Night,' without messing up. Even better you can play it on any instrument you own," with that said she walked off.

 

I walked down to the mess to see if that was were she had go to, but she wasn't in there.

 

"Damn, Aria," I whispered to myself.

 

Aria was bad with detections on a good day. I looked for Aria for close to a hour before giving up, and going to transfiguration. When I got to the classroom I found Aria sitting at the same desk that we had the day before. I sat down next to her.

 

The classroom door opened, and a short girl came into the room. She had mid-back length red hair in twin brides, green eyes, and pale skin. Her uniform was neat and presentable. All the buttons on the dull orange polo. She came to sit beside us.

 

"Hi," I greeted.

 

"Hello," she said back in a dull tone.

 

"Hay, Aria I'm sorry about this morning," I said.

 

"Its OK. I want to kill Ms. Gentry," Aria said in a happy voice, that caused me to shiver.

 

"Aria you're scaring me," I whispered.

 

"That's my job," Aria stated.

 

Ms. Wakana then walked into the classroom.

 

"Today we're going onto the practice part of transfiguration. We're going to turn needles into match sticks," she said.

 

She handed each of us the needle. We got started on trying to get our needles to look like a matchstick. About half-way threw class some-one threw there needle and it pierced my skin. Now where it hit was right off of my spine where the scar was. There was a searing pain, and I knew nothing more.

 

\-----

 

I looked of at Maka to see her slumped in her set. I look for a reason for her to be slumped in her set. As I was scanning her body I found a needle in her neck.

 

"Ms. Wakana," I called out.

 

She looked over at me, and when she saw Maka slumped in her set she made her way over to us.

 

"What happened?" she asked.

 

"Some-one tossed their needle, and it pierced Makayla's skin in her neck," I answered.

 

“Who threw their needle?” Ms. Wakana asked. Even from were I was sitting she looked pissed.

 

One of the two other Leviathan girls raised her hand.

 

“It was me,” she said.

 

“Ms. Fin, why did you toss your needle?” Ms. Wakana asked.

 

“Because I wanted to see the little bitch bleed,” she sneered.

 

I stood, pointed my wand at her and hexed her. She gained boils, and buck teeth.

 

“Ms. Abbey, Ms. Hearst please take Ms. Rider to the hospital wing,” Ms. Wakana said.

 

“She gets away with hexing another student?!” the other girl yelled venom in her voice.

 

“No, she will not get away with hexing another student. Ms. Abbey I will talk to you later,” Ms. Wakana said.

 

I picked up Makayla and walked out of the classroom with Ms. Hearst following me.

 

“Why did Ms. Wakana tell me to come with you?” she asked.

 

“Because I get lost easily,” I answered.

 

We walked down to the hospital wing. I was slow work because of Maka's wight, but not by much. When we got there Ms. Hearth opened the door for me.

 

“Thank you,” I said.

 

I walked into the room. It had a high ceiling. There were beds on either wall. A woman came out of the door at the far end of the wall. She had short blond hair, gray eyes, and fair skin. She had on simple white robes.

 

"What happened," she asked her tone laced with worry.

 

"Some-one tossed a needle in transfiguration. It hit one of her old scars on her neck," I answered.

 

I made a move to lay Maka down on a bed. I layed her on her stomach like how she often sleeps. The healer came over to us.

 

"Have you not removed the needle yet?" she asked.

 

"No, I thought that they could have done something to the needle that when I pulled it out it caused disasters resolute," I answered.

 

She nodded and walked over to me. She examined the needle.

 

"I'm going to pull the needle out now," she said.

 

She bent over, and pulled out the small needle. It came out quite smoothly at first, but as she got to the tip of the needle she started to have problems on pulling it out.

 

"You there," she started her voice panic. She was pointing straight at Ms. Hearst.

 

"Yes," Ms. Hearst asked.

 

"Were you in the same class as these two?" the nurse asked.

 

"Yes," a voice said from behind the healer.

 

I looked around the room to see Ms. Wakana standing with the two girls. Fin still had the hexes on her.

 

"What did you do to the needle?" the healer asked.

 

"Bone fusion charm," the other said.

 

Ms. Wakana looked at the two girls with such malice you would have thought that they were bugs that needed to be killed.

 

"Has Ms. Rider had any surgery to her spine?" the healer asked.

 

"Yes, she had one when she was little. She didn't tell me when though," I answered. My voice was shaking ever so slightly.

 

The bone fusion charm combine with previous surgeries to the place it hit.... well it could kill that person.

 

The healer ushered us out of the ward. She closes the door in our faces.

 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Ms. Hearst asked.

 

“Get my stuff so I wont be late to flying lessons. That and so I can spend a full lesson planning those two's demise,” I said.

 

“Yeah, I'd have to agree. My name is Autumn Hearst, yours?” she asked.

 

“My name is Aaralyn Abbey, but please call me Aria. I have a feeling that this is going to be the start of a great friendship,” I said, and let a small smile grace my fave


	9. Chapter 9

"It's been a week! How much longer is she going to stay here unmoving!?" I heard a voice yell. It was feraluar voice, but I couldn't place it with a person. It was definitely male, but passed that I couldn't place anything.

 

"Mr. Rider I assure you that she shall wake soon," another voice said. This one was kind and caring. It diffidently belonged to a woman.

 

"You said that two days ago! How much longer is my daughter going to lay there, Melody?" the male's voice broke near the end of his questing.

 

"Truly if you keep yelling I'm going to throw you out of here," the woman said. Her voice held a center bit of incipience.

 

I tried to lift my left arm to rub my face, but my arm wouldn't obey. I tested my right and it moved just fine. There was a slight tingling in my left leg.

 

"Damn," I mumbled.

 

I heard footsteps come toads me.

 

"Makayla are you alright?" dad asked.

 

"Other than nausea, just fine. Well that, and I can't fill the whole left side of my body," I croaked out.

 

My thorough was as dry as it could be. I heard footsteps leave from my right. They came back a few minutes latter.

 

"Here drink this," the woman's voice said.

 

My dad helped sit up. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. A glass was then pressed to my lips.

 

I greedily drank from the glass. It tasted like wasabi. I didn't care though it was quenching my thirst. The glass was soon empty of all liquid.

 

I heard the doors bang open. I looked over to the doors. There were 4 girls standing in the doorway.

 

"Makayla you're awake!" Elizabeth yelled.

 

All 4 of them had looks of happiness on their faces. Aria came running up to the side of my bed. Elizabeth and Katherin came up behind her. The last girl was the one that sat next to me in transfiguration.

 

"My name's Autumn Hearst," she said.

 

"Makayla can you fill your arm?" dad asked.

 

I tried to move my left arm, and it obeyed the order.

 

"Ms. Walker she can move her arm again," my father said.

 

"Ms. Rider you can go. Come back it you start to lose filling again," Ms. Walker said.

 

I was given clothes to change into. I changed back turned from everybody in the room. There were gasps at them seeing my back.

 

"It's not that bad is it?" I asked.

 

"No, more like suppressing," Kate said.

 

We walked down to flying class. Elizabeth and Autumn left us when we reached the first floor. We walked on out into the courtyard.

 

"Well, how have things been since I landed myself in the hospital wing?" I asked. My curiosity was eventide.

 

"Well other than me making friends with the other two, the other girls exploded another caldron, no, not really," Aria said in an amused voice.

 

"Aria, you were the reason for the caldron exploding," Kate said in an amused tone.

 

"True," Aria said with laughter.

 

We walked to DADA laughing.

 

"So what other houses do we have in this class?" I asked.

 

"All houses have DADA together," Aria said.

 

We walked into the DADA classroom to see Elizabeth, and Autumn sitting in the room. We walked up to them, and sat down.

 

"We're getting a new teacher. The other was a joke," Liz said.

 

"Huh, would have loved to had meet the man," I said.

 

Then a man with blond hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a completely black suit. Even the tie was black.

 

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm from Britain. I'm also an aurora," he said.

 

"Are you single?" one girl asked.

 

His face got as red as a tomato.

 

"No," he said embarrassed.

 

He slowly returned to his organelle color.

 

"I have a son in your year at Hogwarts," he said.

 

Our class passed without further insentient.

 

"I need, Ms. Rider, Ms. Abbey, Ms. Hearst and both Ms. Cades, to stay after class," he said as we

were putting our stuff away.

 

I put my stuff in my bag, and walked up to his desk. The others followed right after.

 

"What do you need?" I asked.

 

He waited till the classroom was empty to answer. Then he answered in hushed tones, "My son will be transferring here on Friday. I want students from every house to show him around. He's a first year like you, and it seems that all five of you are friends. I just hope your trust-able."

 

"Well... as long as he doesn't expect me to give him directions he'll be fine," Aria said, her voice

 

had a reassuring tone to it.

 

"It's true. You go opposite of what she says if you get directions from her!" Autumn exlmed.

 

"Now that we're on the subject of Aria and her bad sense of direction, how did you get to transfiguration last week?" I asked biting back laughter.

  
"By following one of the Humas to class," she answered in a sing, song voice.


	10. Chapter 10

We sat in DADA waiting for the rest of the student body to show up.

“Hey, do you know why Fin tossed that needle at you?” Liz asked curious.

“The only thing that I can think of is that I ran into Fin when in the hall that same day. I had been looking for Aria, and ran into her, but I apologized!” I said looking over at Fin.

“Class sit down please!” Mr. Malfoy yelled over us.

We all sat down in our seats. The noise levels rose to louder than they had before, and my ears started to hurt very badly.

-Aria's POV-  
I looked from Maka who had suddenly lifted her hands up to her ears; to Mr. Malfoy. I locked eyes with him and gave him a 'get this class quite now look.'

“Class quite!” he yelled over the class.

That only made it worse as the noise level got louder and louder. I saw him reach for his wand, but before he could grab it Maka had lost all control of her magic. Suddenly there was a glowing from my robe pocket, and the vile of a potion exploded. It got all over everything, and almost everybody. The only people saved from it was me, Mr. Malfoy, Autumn, Liz, Kate, and Maka herself.

Mr. Malfoy reached down his desk and opened one of the boxes on the desk. He pulled out a small flask. He moved around the desk, and came up to Maka. He unscrewed the top and imminently the sweet smell of dark chocolate assaulted my nose. I knew that it was calming potion. After he had got it into her mouth thought it just made things worst.

We eventually got Maka calmed down, but by that time it was lunch, and most of the first years were cowering in the corner.

-Friday-  
We sat at the Leviathan table for every meal. The five of us were the only all house friends. We were some of the favorite students in class. I was especially liked in potions. Liz was liked most in transfiguration, Kate in history of magic, Autumn was liked most in flying, Aria was 'bloody brilliant' in charms. We're all loved in DADA because we know that no matter what there will be dark wizards.

It was dinner time, and while most of the students had been told this morning about the transfer from Britain, we had been told on Tuesday. They didn't know who it was either, while we knew his full name, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He was Mr. Malfoy's son.

The headmaster stood slinceling the whole mess hall.

"Now I told you this morning that we had a transfer coming today. Now please be kind to him. He isn't used to just this many students. Scorpius please come out here," the headmaster announced.

A small boy with blond hair slicked back came into the room with Mr. Malfoy. His robes were worn close over a dark green polo, and black pants. I could see from where we're sitting at the part of the table closest to the head table that Mr. Malfoy was holding something round in his right hand.

Scorpius held out his left hand. Mr. Malfoy raised his right hand and dropped the item from his hand and into Scorpius's. It had changed from gold to clear and back in between hands. That's when I realized that the round thing was the sorting ball. Mr. Malfoy bent down took the sorting ball back, and said something to Scorpius. Then he pointed at us. Scorpius came over to us. He plopped down on the bench next to Autumn.

"Hello, my name is Scorpius Malfoy," he said in a nervous voice.

"Hi, my name is Makayla Rider. Her's is Aaralyn Abby. Next to you is Autumn Hearst. The other two are Elizabeth, and Katherin Cade," I pointed at each one in turn.

"So which two of you are in Slytherin?" he asked.

"You mean Leviathan, and me and Maka," Aria said.

His face turned as red as his father's had on Tuesday.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's OK. Hey, which common are we going to today?" Kate asked.

You see every night we'll plan to go to one of the our dorms. While me and Aria are the only people in our little group that have the dorm to ourselves, but all the others have seen one of my brake downs in DADA on Wednesday. I thought that Mr. Malfoy was going to pass out after they got me calmed down.

"I think the Leviathan dorms this time," Aria said excited.

"But normally we use your dorm for that. We can't take boys into the girls' dorms," Kate said.

Ms. Wakana came up behind Kate.

"Normally I wouldn't allow a boy in the girls' dorms, but because the common room is always loud I'll allow it. I'll also talk to the other heads about it too," Ms. Wakana said.

"Thank you!!" I yelled full of happiness.

My friends looked at me. They looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"You've never yelled...." Liz said slowly.

"Oh, I guess that I haven't yelled in front of you guys," I mumbled.

We left the mess. When we got down to the dorms I pointed at the boys' and said, "You'll normally go through that one, but since you're with us you'll come with us."

He walked close behind me and Aria. We reached our room, and opened the door. I looked back at Scorpius and saw a look of surprising.

"Damn you two have a large room. It's almost like the room of requirement back home," he mumbled.

"What's that?" Aria asked bewildered.

"The room of requirement is a room at Hogwarts that grows to any size, shape, or form. My best friend’s father found it in his 5th year. My best friend’s brother found it in his first. He showed us on our first night at Hogwarts," Scorpius answered.

"Sounds like fun," Aria said in a light tones.

We sat around in the room. There was one more set than normal. He sat next to my bass drum.

"Do you want to see a performance?" I asked.

"Sure," he answered unsure.

I looked over at Aria. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"Let's play 'Phantom of the Opera.' Can you play the flute part?" Aria asked.

"Sure, witch ocarina?" I asked.

"6 hole alto," she answered.

We walked in opposite directions to were the things that we needed to get were. Aria sat down at the piano, and I grabbed the alto ocarina. I put it up to my lips. I blew a note, and then we got started. Her voice joined the song when it was needed. When we ended Scorpius looked surprised.

"Wow...." mumbled.

I put my ocarina down and picked up the pitcher of water from my desk. I then took a long drag from it.

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Kate said.

“How long have you been playing?” Scorpius asked.

“I started playing the piano when I was five,” I answered.

“Me, well I’ve been playing the ocarina since my brothers were born. That was 5 years ago now,” I answered.

We sent a few more hours talking and then the others had to go back to their dorms.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat in the fourth row of room T1. T1 is used for DADA now that they're still trying to clean up room C2. Chaela Erlandson came into the room and sat down next to Kate.

"Chay what do you need?" Kate asked.

"I'm here to tell you that I don't mind if Scorpius comes into our dorm," she informed us.

"Thank you!" Scorpius yelled happily.

We looked over at Scorpius. His face turned as red as his blood. Just as Scorpius was returning to his normal color his father walked into the classroom.

“Class sit down!” Mr. Malfoy yelled above us.

As the few students that weren't in their seats sat I pulled out my DADA textbook.

“Now I have something of utmost importance to tell you,” Mr. Malfoy started his voice strained like he had just spent the last few hours yelling, “6 of your parents have been kidnapped. I have the list so please listen up. Eric Lanster, Elise Nika, Marley Hearst, Aleron Abbey, Danielle Fritz, Ron Laster, and Mark Rider. Those 6 are the adults taken by supporters of the Death Eaters. There are a few others who have been taken and they are as follows: Jonah Hearst, Jin and Alic Rider, and Dan Fritz.”

I felt the tears coming to my eyes. My whole family was taken. The anger that was raising in my chest told me that I should probably find a way to get out of the rest of the day's classes.

“Classes will be suspended for the rest of the week,” Mr. Malfoy.

We left the classroom. I quickly made my way down to the dorms. I walked into my dorm slammed the door shut, and flopped down on my bed. I heard the door open sometime later.

“Maka are you OK?” Aria asked in a worried voice.

I shook my head no.

“Do you want your comfort items?” she asked hesitantly.

I nodded yes. I then heard footsteps moving to my closet. The door was opened , and closed again. She then came over to me. She laid the blanket over my shoulders and handed me the old stuffed animal. I fell asleep not long after that.

-Aria's POV-  
I watched as Maka ran out of the room. I stood to follow when Mr. Malfoy said, “Sit back down.”

“Do you want the whole of Leviathan to have to find a place to stay, let me go,” I said firmly.

I left the room. I could hear several sets of footsteps following me. We managed to get down to the Leviathan dorms without anyone else stopping us. I pushed open the door to our room, and I saw Makayla laying face down on her bed. Her whole body was shaking.

“Maka are you OK?” I asked worried.

She shook her head no.

“Do you want your comfort items?” I asked once more.

She shook her head yes. I then walked over to her closet, and opened it. On her trunk was two items that were just over 12 years old. They had been given to her when she was born. Her father had made the small stuffed frog that was there. The blanket was made by her mother. I picked up both of the items. Then I walked over to Maka. I put the blanket over her shoulders, and handed her the stuffed animal. Soon I could see her body unwind and left the room with the others in tow.

“What's up with her?” Scorpius asked in a quiet voice.

“Her mother was killed when she was younger. Now the rest of her family faces death,” I explained in an equally quiet voice.

Ms. Wakana then came down the hall. She looked as she had just ran a mile or two. Which was very likely in the fact that her classroom was on the other side of the school.

“Where's Makayla?” she asked weakly.

“Our room asleep,” I answered in a matter of fact tone.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been about two months since my father and the others had went missing. We're going to get out for break tomorrow and I have no clue whether or not I'm going to be staying here or not.

“You could stay here you know. I know that I'm gonna be here,” Scorpius said with a sigh.

“Sorry, but I really don't want to be here over break. I mean it'll just make Christmas just that much worse. I mean I'd probably stay here if my father and brothers were safe, but they aren't so I just want to get away from here for a while. You get it Scorp?” I asked in a tired tone.

“Yeah I do,” he answered in a equally tired voice.

We had stayed up so late last night that all of the girls ended falling asleep in mine and Aria's dorm. We had all made it up to the mess about five minutes before this conversation started back up.

“You won't be the only one of staying here; me and Autumn will be here as well,” Chaela stated.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when an owl come towards us. It landed on Aria's shoulder.

“Hello, Fluffy,” she said to the owl.

The owl jumped down from Aria's shoulder and onto the table. It held out its leg. Aria untied the letter from its leg and the owl flew off. Aria unrolled the letter and I could see that it was written in French.

“Chouette! Vous pouvez venir á ma maison pour Noël!” Aria yelled.

“What?” I asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

“Awesome! You can come to my house for Christmas!” Aria yelled.

“Yes!” I yelled happily.

We walked down to potions.

-Later That Day-  
We were about to leave transfiguration when Ms Wakana said, “I need Ms. Rider to stay after class. The rest of you may go.”

I walked up to Ms. Wakana's desk.

“What do you need?” I asked.

“I'm going to be giving you back some memories that your father had me alter. Your father told me that I could give them back to you when I wanted, and I've chosen that today's the day,” she explained.

“What's the memories pertain to?” I asked cruise.

“The reason behind you not having any memories of your aunt's face, and the one memory that I had to alter most, your brothers' birth. I ask you not to drink it until tonight before going to bed,” she explained while pulling out a small pile. The liquid was glowing a faint blue.

-That Night-  
I drank the phile of memories right before Aria came back out of the bathroom. I soon felt very tired and laid down to sleep.

-Dream-

I was sitting in a hospital waiting room. It was a waiting room that I was very familiar with. I would have came and waited when I got E-Coi, broke my arm, and my brothers' birth.

I raised my hand up to my eyes and noticed what I was wearing green pj’s with little snakes going across it. The snakes change color every so often. I also had on a pair of black and red Vans.

My father shifted as the door to the hospital opened, most likely to hide me from Muggles should they come into the room.

"Ah.. Yuki. I'm glad that you could come at such short notice," my father trailed off.

"Your welcome. Now go be with my sister, or face my wrath," Yuki said.

My dad stood and walked off into the hospital. Yuki then came over to me and said, "I like your pj’s. They fit you very well."

"Thanks," I said in a sleepy voice.

She picked me up and put me on her lap. I quickly fell asleep in her lap.

I was woke up when whisper voices started up around me. I was also moved around a bit. I cracked open my eyes to see that we were no longer in the waiting room , but in a real room.

"Ah, you're awake Kayla," dad said quietly.

I nodded. My father picked me up and carried me over to my mother. I looked at my brothers for the first time. One had lighter brown hair and the other had darker.

"So sister where are you going to get married, and when will you start working at Aspern?" My mother asked.

"Next school year. I'll be taking over the post of transfiguration, and head of Leviathan house. Now I'm getting married on the 9th of January to Nakama Wakana," aunty said.

-Real World-  
I awoke with a start. My face was wet with sweat. I then wiped my face.

I grabbed my wand and casted a time telling charm. It said that it was 7:47. Then I looked over at Aria's bed to see it empty. I looked around the room to see her sitting at her desk with the candle lit.

"Aria?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah Maka?" Aria asked back sleepily.

"Ms. Wakana is my aunt. My father altered my memory about her. I don't really know why they did, but she gave me those memories before I left class yesterday," I whispered.

"Good for you," Aria whispered.

I stood and walked over to my closet. I opened it and pulled out a set of Muggle clothing. Then I walked to the bathroom to change. When I came back out of the bathroom Aria was already dressed, and the room was now properly lit as well.

"Aria do you know which platform your mother will be waiting at?" I asked.

"Platform 8 1/2," Aria answered quickly.

I walked back over to my closet pulling out both my wand holster and ocarina holster. I put the wand holster down my arm and attached it. Next I put my ocarina holster on my hip and attached it as well.

Then I walked over to my desk and grabbed my wand and put it in its holster. I also pulled out the ocarina that my brother had gotten me and put it in the other holster. I then walked out of my room.

When I got down to the exit of the Leviathan dorms I paused for a second, but only for a second. I walked down the hall, and reached the picture of a Leviathan from the bible. I knocker on the picture 3 times and it opened.

"I was waiting for you to show," Ms. Wakana said calmly.

"Why... why... did you take away my memories?" I asked shakily.

"Because I had decided to see how you acted around without them. I thought by now you would have worked out that we're related," she said quietly.

"I did. I had my suspicious from the start, but I always thought, 'She would have told me if she was related to me.' Why did you what this long to tell me?" my voice cracked at the end of this statement.

Ms. Wakana stood and walked over to me. She kneel down in front of and then hugged me.

I walked out of the room a few minutes later my face tear stained. I walked down to the mess, and saw the others sitting in our normal spot. I walked over to them and sat down next to Chaela.

Scorpius leaned over to Aria and whispered something. All the while his face was as red as the jam in front of us.

Chay leaned over to me and whispered, “Looks like Scorp has a crush on Aria.”

“Looks like it,” I whispered back.

We finished eating and those of us who were going home for brake went down to Arataya.

We reached the platform in time to hear this announcement, “Those going west will get on the first train. The next ones to leave will be those going north. The next to leave will be the ones going south. The last ones to leave will be the ones going east.”

“Which train will we have to get on?” Aria asked.

I found the train directory and looked for Tennessee. I found it and saw that we'd need to get on this train that was in the station right now.

“We need to leave right now Aria!” I yelled over the noise.

We ran over to the train and got on.


	13. Chapter 13

As we got off the train at platform 8 ½ we could hear the happy family reunions. Aria led me over to her mother. She had shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin than Aria.

“Hello,” I greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Ms. Rider,” Mrs. Abbey greeted.

“Mom please all her Makayla,” Aria pleaded.

“It’s O.K. Aria my teachers would call me Ms. Rider after my mothers death,” I stated.

Mrs. Abbey looked shocked by the fact that my mother was dead.

“My mother died on December 22, 2008,” I whispered.

She nodded and led us to an ally so we could apparat. When she offered her arm to us I grabbed on and didn’t let go. When the feeling of being pulled through a rubber tube passed I opened my eyes to see a large Chinese mansion.

It looked like it had came straight from a very old painting. There was one thing out of place thought, what looked like the mangled remains of a red, black, and gold bike.

“Mom why are there remains of a bike? None of us rode one?” Aria asked.

“Makayla’s younger brothers, Alic and Jin rode it here. I’m not sure how they damaged it that badly thought,” Mrs. Abby answered.

“What my brothers rode this bike here?! That means that it’s my bike!!” I yelled pissed.

“So what you're a witch so you can fix it,” Aria said carelessly.

“Ja, Ich weiß,*” I started, “but they know they’re not supposed to be on my bike.”

I pulled out my wand and said, “Reparo.”

My bike repaired itself. The body was a crimson red, with black flamels. The seat, chain cover, brakes, and wheel spokes were black. There were four things that were painted gold and they were, the kickstand, pedals, and handles. The kickstand was already down so that explains how they wrecked it, but not why it was in such shape.

“Do you need anything from you home?” Mrs. Abbey asked.

“Yes, I’ll go get it right now,” I answered as I got on my bike.

“Can I go with her?” Aria asked.

“Sure,” Mrs. Abbey said.

Aria got on the pegs of my bike and I put my foot on the right pedal to get myself started. Once we got going I was fine, and when we reached the first uphill slope I peddled just a bit harder.

“Maka I have one question,” Aria said as I made my way up the hill.

“What tis it be Aaralyn?” I asked not even gasping for breath.

“How in the fucking world can you get going this fast on a uphill slope? You’re not even out of breath!” Aria yelled over the wind in our ears.

“I have two younger brothers remember! Well that and I’m a percussionist!” I yelled.

We reached the top of the first hill, and went rocking down the hill. We stayed silent for the rest of the ride to my house.

As we reached the black bricked building that was my home I yelled to Aria, “When I start to slow down jump off!!”

“K!” Aria yelled back.

“So this is your home,” Aria said shakily. That was no doubt from having to jump at the speed she had.

I looked up to the second window from the left on the second story to see it all fogged up.

“Shit,” I muttered.

“What’s up?” Aria asked curious at what would make me cuss.

“The window is fogged up, and before you say it’s nothing let me tell you that that room is the brewing room,” I explained.

We went inside to see Cheala, Scorpius, and Autumn sitting on the stairs.

“How in the fucking world did you get in here?” I asked interested, and pissed.

“My father taught me some blood word spells, but I had to use all of them just to get this far in the house. Then we couldn’t get out of the house because the damn blood words locked us in,” Scorpius explained.

“Well I’m glad to know that my dad’s words woke even if he’s in mortal danger,” I started, “I’m going to take the four of you to our living room. Which is where you will stay till I come back down here,” I stated in a no nonsense manner.

I led them down the hall to the living room and they sat down on the couches in the room. I then left to go upstairs. When I reached the second floor landing I turned right and went down the hall. I reached the next to last door and pulled out my wand.

“Alohomora,” I whispered.

The door handle turned and opened just a bit. I pushed the door the rest of the way open, and walked into the room. The fog that had been in the room spread out into the hall.I walked over to the window and opened it. I then walked back over to the table to see if my father had left the book that he had been using open on it.

Sure enough my dad had left out an old potion soiled text. It was opened about half way through it. Veritaserum: The Truth Serum, the page read.

“Shit,” I muttered.

I walked back down to the living room.

“So what was your father brewing?” Aria asked curiously.

“Veritaserum,” I answered quickly.

“Well, damn,” Scorpius muttered.

I looked at the faces of my friends. Scorp looked very worried, Autumn looked like she always does, Aria looked somewhat confused, and Chay looked worried as well.

“What’s Veritaserum?” Aria asked.

“It’s a truth telling potion that the Ministry uses,” Scorpius stated.

“And if allowed to over brew it becomes explosive,” Autumn said quietly.

At that point the floo flared up and announced, “Draco Malfoy wishes to come through.”

“Allow,” I said in a flat voice.

The floo died down and Mr. Malfoy was standing there. When his gaze met his Sorp, Autumn and Chay his expression changed to a very pissed one.

“I have come to get those three,” he said in a very calm voice.

“You can have them,” Aria said happily.

“Mr. Malfoy would wouldn’t happen to know a vanishing spell would you?” I asked quietly.

“Why do you need one?” he asked curious.

“My father was making Veritaserum before he went missing. It’s long been over brewed now,” I answered.

“Show me to where it is,” Mr. Malfoy said flatly.

I led him up to the potions lab. He took out his wand and asked, “Would your father be mad if I get rid of the cauldron as well?”

“No he would not,” I answered quickly.

He waved his wand and the cauldron was gone. Hey that rhymed.

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy,” I whispered.

“Your welcome. Now I need to go collect the three troublemakers,” Mr. Malfoy said as he left the room.

“Will you send Aria up here please?” I asked as he turned the corner.

“Sure,” Mr. Malfoy said as he left the hall.

A few minutes latter Aria had made it up to the potions lab she asked in a loud tones, “Can I see your room?”

“Sure,” I said chuckling.

I led her down the hall to the red painted door, it was in great contrast to the cream colored hall walls. I opened the door to reveal my room. The walls and ceiling were painted red, black carpet, black painted bookcases, and a gold painted table. There were two doors in my bedroom now one black and one gold.

“Damn dad you just had to go and redo my room didn’t you?” I asked in a whisper.

I walked over to the black door knowing full well that the gold one led to a bathroom. When I opened it I saw a black painted four poster bed with gold curtains. There was another table over in the corner with my computer, tablet, DSI, DS, and card boxes. My stuffed animals were sitting in the corner. There was another door that was painted black painted door.

When I opened the door I saw my clothes. A few things were missing though. My Edward Elric coat, Germany uniform, and my favorite night shirt that I had forgot to take to Aspern. There were dresses were those items were supposed to be.

I stormed out of my room and down the hall to Jin’s room. Its door was blue. I opened it to see my old bunk bed. I walked over to his closet and opened it. What I saw surprised me was the Germany uniform that I was missing and the night shirt.

I left Jin’s room and walked down to Alic’s. His door was painted green. I opened it and saw My Ed cote. I also saw the box of Muggle toys.

My father had always hated the fact that I was more like a boy than a girl, but now he’s gone to far. Giving my most prized items to my brothers.

“Dad I’m going to murder you,” I mutter.

I walk back to my room and flop down on the bed.

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Aria asked curious.

“My father gave the bed that I had slept in for almost my whole life, two cosplay outfits, Muggle toys, and my favorite night shirt to my brothers!” I yelled, but it was muffled by the blanket.

We were in complete silence for a time and then I asked, “Aria will you hand me volume 10 of Fullmetal Alchemist in Japanese please?”

I heard shuffling as she walked over to the bookcase and got the book. Then she came back , and handed me the volume that I had asked for. I took it from her and started to read. Having to translate the words in my mind again it allowed me to unwind.

We sat in a comfortable silence for about an hour. Which was only broken by the turning of pages.

“Maka you’re supposed to watch me while I do my redmile potions,” Aria grumbled.

“Damn. Lets go down to the potion’s lab,” I sat up with a grunt.

We walked down to the potion’s lab and I got her started on the cure for boils. Witch she managed to blow it up within two minutes. Her hair turned a darker shade of red while mine turned green.

“Aria go take a bath. The bathroom is the gold door in my room. Put your clothes in a bag from the cabinet labeled potions!” I yelled as she left.

“O.K!!” Aria yelled back.

In the hour it took Aria to take a shower I had found a reversal potion, cleaned up the lab, and took a shower in the hall bathroom.

As I walked into my bedroom aria asked, “Why isn’t your hair green anymore?”

“Mine must have washed out in the shower. Yours didn’t though, but at least your hair is just a bit darker then normal,” I said calmly.

December 25  
I walked down the hall towards the dining room. Aria had actually pulled me out of bed this morning. It realy sucked being pulled out of bed at 5:30 a.m. She stole my blanket and I slept on the floor another 30 minutes.

As I pushed open the kitchen door Aria came running at me. Aria wrapped her arms around me causing both of us to fall to the floor.**

“Come on eat before going to open your presents,” Mrs. Abbey said sweetly.

I shoved Aria off of me and walked over to the table.

“この料理をありがとうございました,” I said quietly as I picked up a fork.

“Maka what did you say?” Aria asked in a soft voice, which was odd if you knew Aria.

“Thank you for this food,***” I muttered.

When I finished eating we went into the living room. Where I was surprised to find more than the six presents from my friends. There were ten presents for me and nine for Aria.

As I grabbed the first present I opened had a small sketch pencil set from Liz. Kate had given me a set of really good colored pencils. From Scorp I got another Sketchbook. Chay had gave me three music books. Autumn gave me a new tuner, for she had broke my last one. Aria gave me two sets of drum heads for the same reason.

The last four were from Mrs. Abbey. Apparently my brothers had let it slip on what they were going to get me. I got Pokemon Black and Pokemon White. Along with a small four hole Ocarina. The last one was something that I’d treasure till my death, a book of all the music that my mother would play for me when I was younger. it was set up for any instrument that I can play.

*Yes I know  
** So that almost happened in 6th grade with me and the person who gave me Aria to use.  
***A more literal translation of it is, Thank you for this cooking.


	14. Chapter 14

We had gotten back from school the day before and Aria had left our room before I even got up. Which means she’s lost somewhere in the castle.

“Aria one of these days your escape acts are going to kill me,” I mutter tired as hell.

-Same Time-  
(Scorpius POV)  
I could hear a string of cusses coming from the hall. I recognized most of them as the ones that Aria yells when mad.

“Dad I think Aria’s lost again,” I said.

“Go lead her to the mess then. I’ll see you later,” dad said with a smile. 

I left my father’s private quarters and walked down the hall till I reached the main hall. Aria was moving fast and not looking at me. She ran into me and our lips meet. We say for a few seconds and I have to admit that I liked kissing Aria. When Aria pulled away from me I got a good look at her face, and it showed that she was mad.

“Scorpius fucking Malfoy what in the world were you thinking!!” Aria yelled which was a good thing. It meant that I’d be able to live a bit longer, and that she might love me as well. 

“You love me don’t you?” I asked in a very nervous voice.

She didn’t answer so I walked up to her and kissed her once more. She broke from me and hugged me.

“So you love me, and were too afraid to admit it,” I said in a whisper.

“Oui,” she whispered.

She must have been very nervous or embarrassed to be that quite.

-Makayla’s POV-  
I walked up to the mess, and met up with the others. As in others Autumn, Chay, Kate, Liz, and a boy I didn’t know.

He had short brown hair, green eyes, coppery-bronze glasses, and fair skin. His robes were worn open over a red polo.

“So who’s the new boy?” I asked while sitting down next to Chay.

“I’m Edward Lanster. I’ve lived in the same town as you for years now,” he said.

“I guess I’ve never noticed you before,” I said embarrassed.

I grabbed the french toast, and put some syrup on them.* When I put the plate back Edward asks "What class do you have to go to first today?”

“Potions with Warg. Shit that means that I have to go and get mine and Aria’s cauldrons before class,” I muttered.

“I’ll have to get my cauldron as well,” Edward sighed.

I quickly ate and ran back down to my dorm. When I got there I opened my closet and grabbed the two cauldrons that were sitting on top of my trunk. I then ran back up to the potion’s classroom 6P. When I got up there Edward was already sitting in the front far desk in the last seat. The next two desks were completely empty. I sat down in the desk next to him at the seat closer to him. 

Then Mr. Alexander came into the room. He looked at the five of us who were already in the room. 

“I didn’t expect to see so many of you before breakfast was over,” he said.

“Well I had to get Aria’s cauldron for her. She’s lost in the school somewhere. I’m not sure where, but I think Sorp might have found here because I haven’t the foggiest clue on where either of them are,” I said with a slight smile.

"OK then," says Mr. Alexander as he walks back to the front of the room.

Right before class got started Aria and Scorp came running into the room. Aria sat down next to me, and Scorp sat at the next table over in the closer seat to mine and Aria’s table. When class got started on brewing the Forgetfulness Potion I asked Aria this, “Where were you. You missed breakfast, and made me worry that I’d have to go and find you before classes were out for the day.”

She didn’t answer just went red and looked over at Scorp.

After class I started walking back to my dorm to put away my cauldron, and grabbed my herbology textbook. I then walked down to the green houses. When I got there I saw someone that I didn’t know.

He was somewhat tall, had blue eyes, brown hair, and fair skin. He had a button down shirt under his robes which were left unbuttoned. Once everyone was in the greenhouse he announced, “Hello students my name is Neville Longbottom. I’ll be taking over as Professor of Herbology for the time being.”

-Next Day-  
As we walked into DADA I got this forbidding feeling about today’s classes. When we got to our seats Edward said, “Mr. Malfoy isn’t here again.”

Most if not all were quiet or silent till he came into the room. Because the last time he wasn’t in the classroom when class started many had gone missing. When he came into the classroom his eyes were red and puffy. 

“More people have went missing in theses past few weeks. The full list is here,” he gestured to the list that he had put down on his desk. 

I then saw something brown and white fly passed the window. It then came back and landed on the window seal. It was Alphonse.

“Mr. Malfoy,” I called out.

“Yes, Makayla?” He asked and his voice cracked.

“Alphonse is at the window,” I said my voice in a whisper.

Mr. Malfoy walked over to the window and opened it. Alphonse flew over to me and landed on my desk. I took the letter from Alphonse, but he didn’t fly off like normal.

I looked down at the letter. It seemed to be very worn parchment and didn’t have a seal on it. When I unrolled it I first saw the dried blood and ink. Then my eyes landed on the first three sections of the letter. They were written in my father’s, and both my brothers’ handwriting.

“My father’s,” Aria whispered while pointing at the section under Jin’s. 

“That one’s my father’s,” Autumn said while pointing at the one at the bottom.

Edward came over to me and looked at the paper I heald. He pointed at the one below Aria’s father’s. He the said in a shaky voice, “That’s my father’s.”

“How many different signatures are there?” Mr. Malfoy asked in a shaky voice.

“28,” Chay answered her voice barely over a whisper.

“Wait isn’t that the number of people missing?” one Huma asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Malfoy answered his voice in a whisper.

“So do you think these are notes to their families?” Edward asked in a whisper.

“Why in the world would they give such a useless girl notes to their families?” one of the two Levathain girls asked.

“That owl is the fastest owl the Ministry can use, but only those who can speak Japanese can take the letters from him,” Mr. Malfoy explained.

“Oh so the girl who can’t stand yelling can speak a foreign language,” the other sneered.

“Shut up! This is good news for some of us! You don’t know the worry of losing another family member! It also tells me whether or not my brothers will be coming back to me in one piece!” I yelled pissed about how oblivious they can be about other people’s feelings.

“You little bitch!!” one yelled pissing me off.

I felt Autumn and Aria’s arms wrap around my body to hold me back. 

“You two have detention for a month,” the headmaster said calmly.

The two girls seemed surprised that the Headmaster was in our classroom. I myself was not because we had been making a bit of a scene.

“Mr. Rickman what are you doing here?” one of them asked.

“I was taking a stroll around the castle when I heard yelling. I also heard the word bitch which in my eyes is as bad as calling someone mudblood. Now why were you yelling Ms. When?” Mr. Rickman asked.

“We got a letter from those who have been missing,” Chay said calmly.

“Well how about anyone with a missing family member come with me?” Mr. Rickman asked.

I watched as two other kids stood from their desks. I then felt my hand being shoved into my hand by Liz, and she pushed me to the door. Alphonse came and landed on my shoulder. We walked to the door and I said, “アルは、owleryに移動します。**”

Alphonse just stayed on my shoulder.

I sighed and asked, “この父親からの注文ではなかったでしたか?***”

Alphonse hooted in response. 

We walked down to the Headmaster's office. 

“Makayla how can you be sure that this isn’t a prank from someone?” one Huma asked.

“Because he only takes orders from someone who can speak Japanese, like Mr. Malfoy said. There’s more to it though. Alphonse was my mother’s owl and in turn only takes orders from my family,” I said and by the end was almost too quiet to hear.

I looked down at the parchment and tears were brought to my eyes.

“What did you mean when you yelled, ‘the worry of losing another family member’?” Edward asked.

“My mother she’s dead. She died before I even entered Aspern. My brothers… they.. don’t remember.. our mom,” I was crying by the end of it.

We walked into the office and sat at the chairs in the room. Mr. Rickman sat down behind his desk.

“So Makayla as you know this is really important that we know that it was truly from the missing people,” he said in a serious tone. 

“I’m one hundred percent sure. Alphonse won’t give, or take letters from anyone but me and the rest of my family. Even then we mostly only use him if we have to because he sometimes doesn't let Alic or Jin take or give the letters. Even the one boy who at the start of the year tried to pet him just about lost his eye,” I said softly.

I looked at the letter and read my dad’s messy handwriting.

Kayla Al found us. He brought parchment and ink. I don’t know how he found us but he did. Everyone here is going to write a letter to those at Aspern. 

I looked at the one below it.

I’m scared sissy. I’m alive and so is Jin. It is bad though. I’ll have new scars by the time I get found.

Jin’s was the one below that and his said, 

Sissy when we get found I’ll be happy. We’re being starved. I probably only weigh thirty pounds now. 

I felt tears come to my eyes and didn’t try and wipe them away.

“Maka what's wrong?” Aria whispered into my ears.

“Jin… he says… he… only weighs…. thirty… pounds now,” I choked out.

Aria hugged me and I cried into her robes. I felt her take the letter from my hand.   
* I have gotten a beta to correct my spelling errors and help me write so if something doesn’t sound like me it isn’t me.  
** Go to the owlery Alphonse.  
***This is an order from father isn’t?  
Yep chapter down. The real action starts in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and with a new chappie as well! Like I said now the real action gets started.

I hugged Maka when she said her brother only weighed thirty pounds now. She was sobbing into my robes, but I really didn’t care. I took the letter and read the part my father had written. It said,

 

_ Aaralyn I really miss you and your mother. I’m Doing fine though. I’m safe from most of the beatings. Why you ask? Because the first night I was here I just about killed two of their people. _

 

I passed the letter on to the others in the room. Most of them did start to cry because they knew how their family members were.

 

“Now I’m going to allow you to skip the rest of your classes today,” Mr. Rickman said.

 

I got Maka down to our dorm and laid her on her bed. I then walked over to my own and layed down to think.

* * *

 

2 Hours Later

(Makayla’s POV)

 

When I woke I saw that I was back in my dorm.

 

‘Aria must have brought me back down here,’ I thought.

 

I sat up and looked over at Aria’s bed to see her laying in it.

 

“Aria are you awake?” I asked hoping that she was awake.

 

“Yeah,” came the soft, but firm reply from my friend. 

 

“Did you bring me down here?” I asked.

 

“Yes,” came the answer.

 

I looked over at the door to my room and it opened to reveal, Edward, Scorpius, Liz, Kate, Chay, and Autumn.

 

“Hey,” I said as cheerful as possible, but Scorp frowned at me.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“Don’t force yourself to be cheerful,” Sorp said. 

 

“I’m not,” I said in a sullen voice.

 

“I get that you're sad Aria, but that doesn't mean that you can skip out on this conversation as well,” Chay said.

 

“I was just thinking,” Aria said in a soft voice.

 

“About what?” Scorp asked.

 

“About how we're going to get the people that the Death Eaters have captured back,” Aria said.

 

I looked over at my friend with a questioning gaze.

 

“Just how are we going to do that?” Ed said in a curious tone.

 

“Can any of you see thestrals?” Aria asked.

 

“Yeah,” Autumn said in a soft voice.

 

“Nope,” Scorp said.

 

“No,” Chay said.

 

“Nope,” Liz and Kate said together.

 

“Yes,” I started, “I’m taking it that you can see them as well Aria.”

 

Aria nodded at this.

 

“We could ride the thestrals to wherever they are. Well I hope,” Aria said.

 

“How would we know where to go?” Kate asked.

 

“We could have them follow Al,” I said in a soft voice.

 

We spent the rest of the night planning.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week after our little planning session, and we were going to go get the missing people tonight.

 

“So where are we meeting again?” Chay asked.

 

“The east wall,” I answered in a whisper.

 

She nodded. We walked off to the Mess from our DADA class. We sat down in our normal spot.

 

As we sat I noticed one of the boys looking at us. He was probably older than all of us, and in Huma.

 

“Autumn do you know that boy over there?” I asked the only person in Huma.

 

She looked over at the boy and said, “No, well at least not personally. His name is Alexander Lancaster. He doesn’t like me at all.”

 

I nodded, and went back to eating. When we had all finished eating we headed back to our dorms to get ready for tonight.

 

I sat down in my bed and rubbed my hand thru my hair. 

 

“Aria do you really think we can do this?” I asked.

 

“I do,” she answered her voice not wavering a bit.

 

I rolled over to think about what we were going to be doing. Me, Aaralyn, and Scorpus would be leaving from our house quarters at 8:10. Edward and Elizabeth would be doing the same at 8:15. Chay would do the same as well at 8:20. Kat would be the last one out leaving at 8:25.

 

We then would make our way out of side entrances and to the outer wall on the east side. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part of the story.

Me and Aria walk out out of our room at our designated time and work our way to the main entrance. We had no problems getting there and walked out of the door, and out onto the grounds. We ran into Edward as we were making our way to the east wall. The rest were standing at the east wall and were waiting.

 

We got onto the Thistles and set off for our parents and siblings. We made it to the hideout and walked very quietly to the bliding. I led the way while Aria followed right behind me. I followed my gut to where my father and brothers were. 

 

We made it there and I could hear people talking in the next room over.

 

“Draco, why haven’t you brought thoughts half-blood kids from Hogwarts hear yet?” someone asked.

 

“Because I’m no longer working at Hogwarts,” Professor Malfoy said.

 

“Dad?” Scorpius whispered next to me.

 

“I didn’t know your dad was a death eater,” Aria whispered on my other side.

 

“He didn’t like being one,” Scorp said under his breath.

 

I left Scorp by the door for look out and started to look for the people who were took. I found my dad asleep with my brothers next to him, also asleep. I woke my dad and at first he looked scared then he saw me, and gave me the you're so going to be grounded when we get out of here.

 

“Sorry daddy,” I whisper as I use Alohomora on the lock. Dad goes to help unlock those that he could without having his wand. My brothers ran up and hugged me saying softly, “We’ll return your stuff when you return home.” 

 

I rub their heads and go to work on the other locks. We had everyone free when the Death Eaters came into the room. They started to attack us, but Mr. Malfoy quickly had most of the Death Eaters out could on the ground.

 

We stood still as our parents came up to use and started to scold us. My brothers just hugged me as I got scolded by my dad. I had one arm around each.

 

“How did you find us, and how did you get out of the school?” my dad asked us.

 

“The thestrals helped us dad,” I say. 

 

Mr. Malfoy sighs and says softly, “How am I not surprised. That is how Scar Head had gotten out of Hogwarts in my fifth year.”

 

“Scar Head?” Kate asks.

 

“Harry Potter,” Mr. Malfoy says. 

 

“Come let's get you seven back to Aspern,” Aria’s dad says. We nod and leave for our school. We get back and while the headmaster was glad that we had gotten everyone out he was also very pissed. 

 

We spent the rest of the school year in nightly detention, and I spent half of the summer locked in my house. 


End file.
